


【煦超】Blue Moon

by dosure



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosure/pseuds/dosure
Summary: AU真正的大学生×自以为的艺术家
Relationships: 煦超
Kudos: 8





	【煦超】Blue Moon

胡先煦十九岁那年的暑假，在离学校不远的一处旅游胜地的冰淇淋店兼职。  
其实他最初觉得这个地方根本不需要冰淇淋。这个岛是货真价实的避暑胜地，不允许一辆汽车驶入的国家公园，高纬度气候，数不清的树，被湖水和风环绕，即使是八月的正午，温度也只有最适合人类居住的二十五摄氏度。到了晚上，这里的夏天甚至可以用寒冷来形容，胡先煦需要在T恤外面套上一件卫衣，才有勇气去码头等带他回家的船。  
然而他的工作比想象中还要忙碌：他的短裤口袋里永远揣着一张纸条，上面画着三十三张色彩缤纷的彩笔画，旁边标注着它们的名字——他要负责卖的三十三种冰淇淋的名字。工作第一天，他的任务就是把所有口味像开学第一天记同班同学的名字一样记下来，然后日复一日地对每一个顾客展示自己的记忆成果。  
后来他渐渐地理解了冰淇淋的存在。比如说，他最喜欢的口味是蓝莓华夫筒，不是蓝莓口味的冰淇淋和华夫筒，而是把华夫筒打碎，加在蓝莓冰淇淋里。他还喜欢脱脂酸奶和无糖黄油山核桃，作为一个工作福利是冰淇淋、并且爱吃冰淇淋的冰淇淋店店员，他几乎对这两种口味的存在感激涕零。他喜欢草莓芝士蛋糕，每个人都喜欢草莓芝士蛋糕，和他一样热爱这个口味的顾客年龄分布差不多是从三岁到八十岁。他喜欢焦糖椒盐卷饼脆，椰子杏仁和巧克力曲奇，他甚至不用尝，光看名字就足以爱上它们。  
所以，有了诸如蓝莓华夫筒、草莓芝士蛋糕和巧克力曲奇这些冰淇淋口味的存在，他不得不注意到了这个连续两周来买蓝色月亮口味冰淇淋的人。

蓝色月亮，一个有点超出胡先煦理解范围的口味。  
胡先煦理解它的名字里为什么会有“蓝色”这个词，因为它就是蓝色的，纯粹的蓝色，像湖水一样的蓝色，完全不应该出现在食物上、但是让人移不开眼睛的颜色。  
但是他不理解为什么会有“月亮”这个词。他悄悄搜索过，“how did blue moon ice cream get its name”，但是大家都在讨论发明这个冰淇淋的人，它的历史，它的口味，它的配料，以及“一位编辑写道：‘试图弄清蓝月亮的味道就像试图弄清蒙娜丽莎为何微笑’”。  
但是没有人回答它的名字里到底为什么会有月亮这个词。  
胡先煦尝过它。他尝了很小的一口，直到晚上回家照镜子的时候，他的舌尖还是蓝色的。  
他觉得蓝色月亮尝起来只是最普通的香草冰淇淋的味道。

无论如何，他还是理解五岁以下的小朋友缠着妈妈买一支蓝得不太健康的冰淇淋的。不过，他们第二次来这里的时候，孩子们就会缠着妈妈买三重巧克力布朗尼。  
所以，胡先煦一直在默默关注蓝色月亮唯一的忠实顾客。  
他一直在心里叫这个人蓝色月亮。这个人很高，高而瘦，胡先煦觉得他是个衣架子，字面意义上的——第一周，他每一天来买冰淇淋时都换一套衣服，包括帽檐大得夸张的草帽，遮住半张脸的粉色墨镜，长过膝盖的白色风衣，敞怀花衬衫，印花已经褪色的灰色T恤，一尘不染的漆皮皮鞋，白色慢跑鞋，每走一步就啪唧作响的人字拖。  
第二周，每一天他又穿同样的衣服来，白色T恤，灰色运动裤，发黄的旧帆布鞋，没有了。  
胡先煦这时才开始打量这个人的脸，他垂着眼看玻璃冰柜里的冰淇淋的表情，他张口说出那团蓝色的名字，一只手从口袋里掏出信用卡，一只手按着小票签名，最后用同一只手往铁皮筒里叮叮当当扔硬币做小费，另一只手一直托着胡先煦递给他的冰淇淋的样子。  
他在人群里就像被巧克力和香草冰淇淋包围的蓝色月亮。在真正尝到之前，没有人知道那种外表下会是什么味道，也没有人不想知道那种外表下会是什么味道。

第十四天，晚上六点，太阳刚刚准备落山，隔着窗把地板映成橙色。蓝色月亮先生走进店，仔细地浏览了三十三种冰淇淋的样子和名字，最后隔着玻璃冰柜，指向那桶比起旁边已经被挖得面目全非的巧克力冰淇淋，满得有些凄凉的蓝色：“我要蓝色月亮。”

胡先煦慢吞吞地应了一声，取一只华夫筒，舀一团蓝色放上去，递给他。  
“谢谢。”对方说，语调上扬，从口袋里掏出信用卡，刷卡，拿小票，签字。  
胡先煦放任这一系列动作完美落幕过十三次，而这一次，他给第十四次判了死刑。  
“这个口味，”他鬼使神差地开口，“好吃吗？”  
握着冰淇淋的人抬起头，看了胡先煦一眼，没有露出丝毫惊讶，反倒非常开心地笑起来，把问题抛了回去：“你没有吃过吗？”  
“我吃过，”胡先煦有点紧张地回答，“我觉得不太好吃。”  
完了，话音刚落他就心想，这下第十五次也被判了死刑了。

“是吗。”对方说，认真地打量了自己手中的冰淇淋一会儿，然后更认真地舔了它一下。  
胡先煦没想到事情会这样发展。他看着对面的人用舌尖碰了碰它，圆形的顶端被顶出一点融化的痕迹，有几滴顺着深色的华夫筒往下淌，那团蓝得不正常的颜色沾了一点在他的嘴角和指尖上。胡先煦一直觉得这种颜色不适合出现在任何食物上，他想到吃一口这种颜色的感觉，没有颜色但味道太重的糖，和颜色太重又毫无味道的色素，他感觉自己的胃里有火在烧。  
“你说得对，”对方在胡先煦有能力作出反应之前开口，皱起眉毛，“确实不太好吃。”  
胡先煦愣住。然而对方瞬间就恢复了笑脸，尽管手上还是稳稳地举着他的冰淇淋，目光却全落在胡先煦身上：“那你们这里哪个味道最好吃？”

胡先煦一手插兜，捏着他的小抄，给蓝色月亮讲解剩下的三十二种冰淇淋口味。他们认真得像在进行什么学术讨论——脱脂的酸奶会不会吃起来口感不好？蓝莓华夫筒口味也会放在华夫筒上吃吗？三重巧克力布朗尼到底是哪三重？  
他们讲了一圈，回到蓝色的起点。胡先煦问：“你想尝尝其他口味吗？哪个口味都可以。”  
“谢谢你呀，”蓝色月亮说，“不过，其实我不吃冰淇淋的。”  
“那你——”胡先煦开口，一时语塞，看向对面的人和他手里的冰淇淋，不知道该说什么好。  
“但是这个都化了，”蓝色月亮说，看向自己手里的东西，“好可惜。”  
他略一偏头，想了想，又舔了几口已经渐渐消融的冰淇淋。但是它已经无力回天了，他的指尖全都被融化的液体染成蓝色，他用求救的眼神看向胡先煦，好像不知道该怎么做才好。  
胡先煦想都没想，递给他很多纸巾，但是他只能救他的手指，救不了那只冰淇淋了，地板上也多了些星星点点的蓝色。  
“对不起。”蓝色月亮说，看起来真的很悲伤，“光顾着跟你说话了。”  
没事的，胡先煦说，接过那滩蓝色和被染蓝的华夫筒，把它们丢进了垃圾桶。他的手也被染上了一点，他又抽了几张纸巾，草草地擦。  
他刚刚擦干净，对方道：“再给我拿一支蓝色月亮吧。”

胡先煦晕晕乎乎地进行了他以为已经被自己害死的第十五次一系列动作。现在，他对面的人正叮叮当当地往褪色的小铁筒里丢了比平常多一倍的硬币做小费，然后他用举着冰淇淋的手冲胡先煦挥了挥，说拜拜。  
胡先煦张了张嘴，没说话。  
“对了，”蓝色月亮走了两步，回过头，说，“你是不是想知道我拿冰淇淋干嘛？”  
胡先煦眨眨眼睛。  
“你几点下班？”对方说，抬起手腕看了看手表，没等胡先煦回话就说，“今晚，九点钟，你可以去码头找我。拜拜。”

胡先煦准时赴约，而九点二十分，蓝色月亮才姗姗来迟。他穿着松垮的短裤，小腿在码头的灯光下白得发光，上身却严丝合缝地套了一件硕大的灰色卫衣，手揣在口袋里，里面还鼓鼓囊囊地塞着什么东西。  
“嗨，”他自然地冲胡先煦招招手，“来啦？来，跟我走。”  
没有为迟到道歉，没有说要去哪里，不知道要去做什么，不知道为什么可以这么自来熟，但是胡先煦还是跟着他走了，即使今天最后一班离开这里的船在一旁鸣起启航的汽笛。

他们往码头的反方向走，穿过所有的灯都开着的热闹街道，然后转弯走向另一条黯淡一些的路。  
这时蓝色月亮发话了：“我今年年初的时候，看了部老电影，就是在这里拍的。你看过吗？”  
“没有。”胡先煦愣了一下，回答。  
“电影讲的是，”身边的人继续说，丝毫不在意胡先煦的答案，“有一个男的，被一个不认识的老太太送了一只表，八年后他来这里旅游，在酒店的走廊上——你看前面，就是前面那个酒店。“  
他挥着胳膊让胡先煦看前面。胡先煦看向路的尽头，一列一列花坛一路延伸到一栋临着湖的宏伟建筑。他冲着那栋建筑点点头，示意对方看到了。  
蓝色月亮继续沉浸在自己讲述的故事里：“就在那个酒店里，他看到了一张照片，他一下就爱上了照片上的女人，后来他发现这个女人就是送他怀表的老太太，她在送表那一天呢去世了，然后他还发现，他们曾经前是一对恋人，很奇怪对吧？所以他决定放弃一切回到七十年前找她，后来，你知道吗，他发现，自己爱上她时的那张照片，是七十年前的自己拍的……”  
蓝色月亮絮絮叨叨颠三倒四地讲起来。胡先煦努力理解了一会儿这部电影的内容，放弃，开始探究这个人到底是喝多了，还是语言表达能力真的不行。他悄悄吸了吸鼻子，闻到轻微的酒味；他又打量他的脸，最终觉得，或许二者都有。  
“看完之后，”蓝色月亮终于结束长篇大论，“我就决定来这里。”

虽然胡先煦对故事情节还是半懂不懂，但是他想这应该是个挺浪漫的电影。“你来这里……”他小心翼翼地开口，暗示对方，自己想知道他为什么来这里。但是身边的人仿佛完全没有领会到他的弦外之音，只是步子欢快地领着胡先煦往前走。  
路灯越来越稀疏，一边是湖水，一边是星星点点几栋房子，路的尽头是他们一直在说的地方，一个一个窗口在夜色中像灯塔一样闪亮，胡先煦自然以为他们要去那里。  
然而没走几步，蓝色月亮突然停住了，胡先煦险些撞在他身上。他还没反应过来，蓝色月亮就转身，推开路边一座平平无奇的两层家庭式旅馆的院子的小门：“来。”  
胡先煦晕晕乎乎地跟着他走进去。  
他带着他走过大门，走过吱呀作响的木制楼梯，铺满花色墙纸和深红色地毯的二层走廊，来到了尽头的房间，然后掏出钥匙。一切都发生得太顺理成章，胡先煦不知道为什么会这样，但是也不知道该怎么拒绝。  
“对了，”蓝色月亮把钥匙插进锁孔，忽然想到了什么，扭头对胡先煦说，“我叫张超。你呢？”  
胡先煦有一点怀疑这个名字是他刚刚才编出来的。但是他老老实实地回答：“胡先煦。”  
“OK，”对方咔嚓一声打开门，“来，先煦，有东西给你看。”

这个房间和胡先煦想象中一样乱，被子团成一团，小沙发上堆着几件他见过的衣服，地上甩着三只鞋，他站在门口环视了一圈也没找到第四只。张超毫不在意地跨过它们，冲他勾勾手：“过来啊。”  
胡先煦迟疑着跨进来。  
他往前走了几步，就看见房间的死角处支了一只很大的画板，地上堆着一摞空白的纸张，还有几团废纸。而画板上那一张纸，有一半已经画上了东西，蓝色的一团，有深有浅的很熟悉的蓝色，像是水彩。  
胡先煦稍微花了点时间辨认画的是什么，张超兴奋地冲他招手，说你走近看嘛。  
于是他走近了一点，还是有点迟疑。张超急切起来，毫无耐心地等了三秒钟，就跑到窗户边，推开窗户：“那你再往外看。”  
胡先煦终于认出，画上房间窗外的景色——窗外一边是湖，一边是那栋酒店。  
“你觉得画得怎么样？”张超问他。  
胡先煦点点头，说：“好看。”他想不出什么别的词可以说。  
“真的吗？”张超支着下巴打量起自己的作品，手在画布上比划，“我觉得这里，颜色太浅了。”  
“是可以加深点。”胡先煦毫无感情地附和。他觉得这里有什么不协调的地方。他又往前走了两步，终于发现了疑问的来源：这里没有颜料，没有笔，没有一点作画该有的脏乱痕迹，只有这幅待完成的画。  
“可惜，”张超说，鼓起嘴，“今天改不了了。”  
他退几步，半坐半躺在小沙发上，有罐啤酒从卫衣口袋滚出来，掉在地毯上，他也没有去捡，只是毫不在意地揉了揉头发：“你们明天最早几点开门呀？我要去买冰淇淋。”  
胡先煦这才意识到，这幅画是用冰淇淋画的。

他呆呆地看了张超一会儿，没有回话。张超也转过来看他，表情有点疑惑，奇怪胡先煦为什么不回答这么简单的问题。  
“八点开门，”胡先煦这才顶着他的目光，缓慢地回答，然后补充，“但是我十一点才上班。”  
“这样吗，”张超说，冲着胡先煦笑了笑，“那我就十一点去。”  
他们陷入了并不尴尬的沉默。  
张超半闭着眼睛揉太阳穴，胡先煦就这么站在原地，过了一会儿张超又看向胡先煦，眼睛笑得弯弯的：“对不起，先煦。”  
“什么？”胡先煦反问。  
"对不起啊，"张超说，表情却没有一点愧疚的样子，"我好浪费。"

他轻盈地从沙发上跳下来，走去酒店房间的浴室。胡先煦不由得跟在他身后走了进去。里面有一只好大的浴缸，和白得像雪一样的洗手池。张超走过去，靠在上面，他的姿势很放松，腰看起来异常柔软。“我每天只用一点点，剩下的冰淇淋会化掉，我就把它们都扔了，”他说，指指浴缸，“就这里，再冲干净。”  
胡先煦往他的方向走了两步，干巴巴地说：“但是你画得很好看。”  
话音刚落他就觉得自己真的没什么说谎的天赋。不过还好，张超显然非常有被骗的天赋。  
“谢谢！”张超非常灿烂地笑起来，“哎，我忘记问了，不过你肯定没有21岁，对吧？”  
胡先煦迷茫地点了点头，几乎没有意识到他们已经离得如此之近。  
“那我要去漱个口，”张超退开，“刚刚喝了点酒。”

他真的去漱口了，吞一口水，昂起脖子，吐掉，又认真地用手指蘸水，蹭了蹭嘴唇，有几滴水洒在他的卫衣上，在胸前洇出斑斑点点的深灰色。  
然后他转头看向胡先煦，再次露出笑容：“好了，你可以亲我了。”

胡先煦把张超压在水池上吻。  
张超的手紧紧环着他的脖子，一边舔他的嘴唇一边发出委屈的呻吟声，不安分地乱扭，腿在胡先煦的腰间乱晃，晃得胡先煦心烦意乱，更用力地吻他。张超在吻的间隙气喘吁吁地冲胡先煦嘟囔：“你慢点，都湿了。”  
“哪儿湿了？”胡先煦问。  
“后面。”张超说，“你摸摸。”  
他往前蹭，往胡先煦身上蹭，让他摸自己。胡先煦大脑一片空白，听话地托着他的屁股去摸，然后摸到他被打湿的短裤。  
"台子上都是水，我衣服都湿了。"张超抱怨。  
操。胡先煦早就该猜到的，张超说的话根本不是那个意思，但是他没有精力去探寻张超这是无心之举还是有意为之，他现在只想装傻，想看看张超到底是不是有他抱怨的这么湿。  
他对张超的话置之不理，继续吻他。张超气很短，很快就没力气一样往胡先煦身上靠。胡先煦一边吻，一边去脱他的裤子，张超还沉浸在吻里，直到大腿挨上光滑的瓷面才惊呼起来："凉——"  
"骗人，"胡先煦说，"哪里凉了，这么热。"  
他揉了揉张超的屁股，感觉触感几乎发烫，更别说顶着胡先煦的那里。  
“因为你摸我了，”张超说，腿环上胡先煦的腰，“但是我的腿好冷。”  
胡先煦遂他的愿，不说话，俯身去亲他的大腿内侧。  
张超夹紧腿，直打颤，胡先煦知道这当然不是因为他觉得冷，他身体里像有一把火，隔着薄薄一层皮肤透出温度和光。胡先煦顺着大腿往上，隔着内裤蜻蜓点水一样吻了一下他的勃起，张超已经硬得不行了。而胡先煦没有继续吻，只是往上，掀开他身上厚重的、还带着一点淡淡酒味的卫衣。张超里面什么都没穿，胡先煦能看见他已经立起来的乳尖。他吻了吻他的腰测，张超嫌痒，条件反射地含胸弯腰，蜷成一团，这个姿势正合适胡先煦把他胸前的肉粒含进嘴里。  
他毫不留情地吮吸起来。张超弹起来，直起身子，大声呻吟，挺着胸往他嘴里送，胡先煦沉迷于他的反应，用舌尖勾着挑逗，边舔边吸，来回几下那里就被含得又红又肿，闪着水光。胡先煦怎么舔都舔不够，一只手手狠狠地扣着张超的后腰，张超不安分地乱扭，把他的头发蹭成乱蓬蓬一团，叫他的名字，尾音都是颤的：“哈……先煦、别、别舔了……”  
胡先煦吻那里一下，发出响亮的声音，恋恋不舍地松口，想看看张超会说点什么求自己停下来。  
张超立马弓着身子捧着他的脸吻他，迫切到胡先煦头晕目眩，几乎无法呼吸。他们又缠在一起亲吻，半天张超才松开，又去亲他的嘴角，脸颊，最后咬着胡先煦的耳朵说：“别舔这边了，那一边也要。”  
胡先煦感觉自己的血都往上涌。  
他强硬地把张超从自己耳边推开，张超背靠着洗手台上的镜子，很委屈地叫他的名字，先煦，先煦。胡先煦硬得难受，开始后悔自己把真名告诉张超。他搂着张超的腰的手上移，用手指去捻被忽略的那一边，指肚压着揉，收获张超更粘腻的呻吟，然后在后者意乱情迷时松开，凑上去，含在嘴里，假意要咬。  
张超抽气：“先煦——”  
胡先煦当然不是真的要咬，只是牙齿蹭着磨了磨，张超刚刚还挺直了背，好好靠在镜子上，这么一来又敏感得整个人埋在胡先煦身上。  
这个姿势更方便胡先煦舔，但他不顾张超迫切的喘息，直起身子。他想试点别的。  
他一只手揽着张超，一只手去摸旁边的乳液瓶子，劈里啪啦碰倒了好几个，狼狈地挤了一手乳白色的液体，摸上了张超的阴茎，撸动起来。  
张超在他手下发抖，过了一会儿才颤颤巍巍地用自己的手覆上胡先煦的，和他一起动了起来。“先煦，扶着我。”他摸了几下就说，声音听起来像在飘。  
胡先煦死死扣住他的腰，张超也向一边伸手，去挤乳液，手指沾了好多好多，伸向身后的那个穴口。  
胡先煦盯着那个柔软的穴口把手指吞进去，手上的力气一下就没轻没重起来。张超又爽又疼，撒娇一样冲他喊，轻点，自己手上扩张的动作却更快更重。  
胡先煦松开张超的阴茎，手上混着乳液和张超流出来的水，也加了一只手指进去。  
那里太软，太热，太湿，早就准备好他的入侵，几乎是在吮吸他。张超脱力地垂下手，胡先煦迫不及待地往里挤，寻找让张超的呻吟瞬间变了调的那一点。  
“快点……”张超叫起来，“操——”  
“别急。”他说，惊异于自己这么能沉得住气。  
他俯身，嘴唇碰了一下张超高高翘起的顶端，张超几乎弹起来，但是还没叫出声，胡先煦又把整根含了进去，张超的呻吟哑在嘴里。胡先煦毫无章法地吞吐了几下，吐出来，整根都湿淋淋的，他用手摸了摸，然后掰开张超的大腿，顺着会阴继续舔过去。  
没几下，张超就高声呻吟着射了。几滴精液洒在大腿上，手无力地埋在胡先煦的头发里，大口喘气。  
胡先煦又开始吻他的大腿内侧，轻柔地吻，张超刚刚高潮过的身体抖得厉害。他又顺着往上吻，渐渐吻到张超的嘴，他们又忘情地拥吻起来，张超紧紧缠在胡先煦身上，丝毫没有注意到胡先煦也脱掉了裤子，然后趁张超不注意，把他抱了起来。  
张超失去支撑，惊呼一声，紧紧抱住了胡先煦。他的龟头顶着那个穴口蹭，两个人的体液和乳液把那里糊得一片泥泞。张超半闭着眼睛，呻吟越来越低，求胡先煦操他：“先煦……快点、我想要……”  
胡先煦不回话，托着他的屁股，继续蹭，张超被磨得快要发疯，把自己往胡先煦的勃起上蹭：“快点进来……”  
胡先煦深呼吸一口，进入他。  
这个姿势让他进得格外深。张超比他想象中还轻，他举着张超操，张超的腿又绕着他，晃得他心烦意乱，他很低声地喘气，挺腰又操进去，顶到一个地方，张超的腿一下就不晃了。他于是继续向那里顶，很快张超就被操服了，再也不乱动，整个人软绵绵地趴在他身上，声音却越来越高，被干得眼神迷离，一边呻吟一边叫他的名字。  
胡先煦紧紧托着他，顶到最里面。张超又被干高潮了，紧紧抱着胡先煦，后穴绞紧，胡先煦爽得抽气，怕自己抱不稳他，又把他放回洗手台上，继续操高潮之后又软又湿的后穴。

他们一人靠着一边，泡在浴缸里。  
张超说自己明天会去买一只蓝莓华夫筒，一只蓝色月亮，然后他们要去租一辆双人自行车，胡先煦在前面骑，自己在后面吃，一个人吃两只。  
胡先煦说你是不是想累死我。  
张超说我又不沉，刚刚谁抱着我操呢。  
胡先煦说……  
胡先煦说那行，我骑，你在后面喂我。  
张超说行，半闭着眼睛，往胡先煦身上撩水，笑得很傻。胡先煦一开始也往他身上撩水回击，过了一会儿被张超锲而不舍的动作搞烦了，决定去吻他。  
他站起来，再压到张超身上，一下好多水溢出去。张超被他的动作压得往下倒，胡先煦一只手捞着他，一只手撑着墙让他们保持平衡。他必须紧紧贴着张超的身体才能让自己再泡进水里，于是他继续把张超往下压，低头吻他。  
张超不停地笑，往下滑，头发在水里漂浮着散开，胡先煦低头吻他。他想那些冰淇淋是不是也是像这样，在这里融化。


End file.
